onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Anton
The Giant is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the twenty-eighth episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Jorge Garcia, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. The Giant is based on the character of the same name from the fairytale, Jack and the Beanstalk. History Before the Curse The Giant resides in the realm of giants that could only be accessed through climbing up a beanstalk. A man named Jack led an invasion of the giants' realm, which ultimately caused the deaths of all the giants except for him. The Giant developed a great hatred for humans as a result of what they did to his family. After the Curse Emma Swan and Captain Hook journey up the beanstalk to reach the Giant's home in order to retrieve an Enchanted Compass they need to find their way back to Storybrooke. Mulan gives Emma Ground Poppy Dust, which can be used to subdue the Giant. Once they reach the top, Captain Hook uses a human bone to knock on a massive metal shield to summon the Giant out from his lair. The Giant comes storming out and sees Captain Hook. Captain Hook leads the Giant around towards Emma by taunting him. The Giant follows him and then Emma throws the powdered poppy in the Giant's face, knocking him unconscious. They go inside the Giant's house, which is stashed with all sorts of jewels and gold valuables. Captain Hook gets distracted by it, but Emma is only interested in looking for the Enchanted Compass. When they continue searching, the poppy's effect wears off, awakening The Giant! He knocks up a pile of brick over Captain Hook and grabs Emma, slowly squeezing her to death. She tries to explain that she has someone to go back home to, but he becomes angrier and tells Emma that humans had killed all of his family. Just as Emma is about to black out, she bites his hand, which causes him to loosen his grab. Emma cuts the rope of his cage and traps The Giant in his own trap. When she tries to ask him where the Enchanted Compass is, he replies that she will kill him anyway. Emma replies that she isn't that kind of person, then discovers a dysfunctional Magic Bean The Giant has hanging around his neck. He tells her that the giant race created the magic beans. Emma is surprised because she was told earlier that the giants invaded Fairytale Land. The Giant replies that the story is only told from the winner's side. When Emma turns around after The Giant eventually gave her the Enchanted Compass, he breaks free from the cage. However, much to Emma's shock, he doesn't kill her but instead opens a hole to let her escape, saying that he owns her a favor because she didn't kill him. Emma disagrees and says that he actually owns her two favors because she didn't kill him when he was knocked out by the poppy. It is later revealed that Emma asked The Giant to keep Captain Hook captive (due to the fact that she doesn't trust him) long enough to let the women get a head start. Trivia *When Captain Hook says that giant smells blood, it's a reference to the original fairytale of Jack and the Beanstalk where the Giant says "Fee fi fo fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman!" Appearances References de:Riese Category:Male Characters Category:Creatures Category:Season Two Characters Category:Creatures